


Haunt Me.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, October theme, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Jude has this feeling that Something or Someone was watching him and he thinks it's boyfriend..But it's not. Halloween themed OneshotsAnyone? xPAs always Leave me some loveComments and kudos appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

October 10th.

Judes home alone while Noah is out grabbing a few things from the store. 

Its only their second week in this house and they're staying there for four months it's a temporary thing while there apartment is being fixed up. 

Jude is making dinner he's got pots on the stove and chicken in the oven as peeled some potatoes, it was so quiet in the house Jude originally thought  it was calming.   

Half way through peeling potatoes he thought he heard something; turning his head toward the noise he furrowed his brow." Noah?" he called out. But no response Jude bit his inner lip as he looked back to the potato he was currently working on. Jude was getting weird uneasy feeling suddenly and he had to glance around a bit.  Jude finished with that potato and set it with the rest when he heard another noise. "Okay.." he set the peeler down and went to investigate.

Jude slowly made his way down the hallway. Some of the lights were off because they weren't in that part of the house or they weren't needing that light.  Jude made his way toward the bedrooms he shivered. " What the hell?" he mumbled to himself.  Jude looked around slowly he stepped into the bedroom and flicked the light on looking around. Nothing. No one was there. Jude rubbed his arms a bit and then turned the light off again and made his way back to the kitchen. 

After a minute he went to cut the potatoes  focusing on his task rather than the uneasy feeling that only increased the longer he was alone and couldn't find the source of the noise.  

 

A louder noise broke through the silence and Jude jumped slightly." What the fuck?" he asked out loud. " Noah i swear to god if you're fucking with me right now you can sleep on the god damned couch." he said firmly. Jude was freaking out a bit. 

Just a minute later he heard a door creak open to one of the other bedrooms. Jude made his way toward the room  kinda pissed off right now feeling like Noah was messing with him.  Jude pushed the door open the rest of the way. " Noah i'm serious.. " he said looking around. No one was in there. Jude closed the door again and went to check the driveway. There was no car there... meaning Noah wasn't home. 

The hairs on Judes arms and neck started to stand on end at the realization that he was totally alone Noah wasn't there.  That door creaked open again and Jude slowly turned toward the room making his way over slowly.  Silently he pushed the door the rest of the way open as he stepped inside looking around. The room was dark and chilly. Jude reached turning the light on as he stood by the door. Something was ... wrong..  Jude shifted his weight from one foot the other. A drawer was open so he went and closed it without looking in it. " This is fucked.." he mumbled to himself. He was skeptical like most people would be. 

Jude looked into the mirror on the dresser just looking at himself for a moment; Jude felt like someones hand was on his shoulder and he whipped around. No one. still no one. He could hear in the kitchen his water was boiling. " Fuck." he ran to the kitchen to tend to that. He put the potatoes in and stirred it turning the heat down a bit. After a minute of everything settling he sighed softly.  Jude relaxed a bit thinking maybe he was over tired. 

Jude put his hands on the counter in front of the sink; looking out the window as he tried to reason with himself. Jude moved a bit and it was sudden that he felt as if he had accidentally cut himself on something. Wincing he pulled back quickly and sure enough there was a fresh cut on his left hand he furrowed his brow. " What.." he said slowly. Jude looked into the sink not seeing anything there he glanced to his hand that was bleeding. " Shit." he mumbled and grabbed something to wrap his hand. " Jesus fuck.." he mumbled. 

Jude swore he heard a voice but he knew no one was there. 

  
Finally the door swung open causing Jude to jump as Noah entered with a couple bags. " Hey i'm sorry it took so long." he said softly.  Noah entered the kitchen to see a terrified looking Jude. " What happen?" he asked dropping the bags to the floor as he walked over to Jude quickly. Jude shook his head. " I dunno i just.. i'm klutzy you know that." he said slowly. Noah removed the makeshift wrap Jude had put around his wound. " Jude.." he said softly.  " Jude that looks.. kinda deep. " he said softly. Jude was a little shaky."  I'm fine i just.. Can we.. Can you not go anywhere without me?" he asked. Noah nodded slowly.  " Yeah okay." he agreed before taking Jude  to clean up his wound and properly wrapped it.  

 


	2. Blood Still Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where this came from..  
> But enjoy the bloody mess..

Shaky hands covered in red as the panic rises in his chest. 

What did he do? 

What has he done..

Shifting his gaze to the lifeless body on the floor in front of him; he can't help but feel it deep down. ' he deserved it.' is what kept replaying in his head.

The brunette grabbed his phone and called the first person that came to mind. 

" Hello?" a groggy voice answered. 

" I.. I don't know what happened.." the brunette said through a shaky voice.

There was a sound of shifting on the other end. "Jude.. Where are you?" the other sounded more awake now.

" I'm.. I'm at the apartment.. i just.. I don't know.. " he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

" Hey.. Jude.. you gotta stay with me.. stay on the line.. I'm coming okay?" 

Jude slowly nodded even though he couldn't be seen." okay" he breathed out slowly. 

"I'm coming." the voice repeated.

\---

Shortly after Jude was opening the door and clinging to Noah." I don't know..i didn't mean to .. he was just.. " he couldn't get it out.. couldn't get himself to finish. " I'm scared.." he said quickly.

Noah was a little taken a back by Jude he was covered in blood. " Okay.." he said slowly." Okay.. calm down." he cupped Judes tear soaked cheeks." it's okay.. look at me.. You're okay.. he's not gonna hurt you." he said. Noah glanced toward the body.. Jude went at it.. Stabbed him multiple times.

Judes ex.. Dead ex now.. was an abusive guy.. he'd come back drunk.. beat Jude up.. sometimes even rape him. 

" I'm sorry.. i  didn't .. i didn't.." he shook his head. Noah stood between Jude and his vision of the body. " Hey." he said. Jude was freaking out." Calm down... " Noah said softly. " Calm down." he stroked his cheeks." It's okay.. nothings gonna hurt you." he said softly. " he can't hurt you anymore." he whispered.

Jude met Noahs eyes and he paused. Noah kept eye contact." It's okay.. You're okay.. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." he said softly. Jude slowly nodded trying to control his breathing. He had been having a panic attack.. Noah calmed him.

" I just.. I didn't want him to .." Noah shook his head." I understand you don't have to tell me.." he admitted. 

Jude nodded slowly. 

Jude gently gripped Noahs arms leaving a red hand print there from the blood; it wasn't like he meant to  he just hadn't washed up in the moment of panic. " What.. What do i do ? Noah what do i?"  Noah  gently stroked his cheeks.

" Shh. it's alright.. we're going to get through it.. we're going to be okay.. We're gonna call your mom.. and you're going to tell her what happened.." he said softly. 

Jude kept eye contact with Noah.

"Okay" he said slowly.


End file.
